<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Luck by seri-kun (vanijane)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200738">Good Luck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun'>seri-kun (vanijane)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fills and Requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Do Not Copy or Repost My Work Anywhere, F/M, Female Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The women's team lost the tournament, but there was no way Sugawara was going to lose Sawamura Daichi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fills and Requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/313646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieirichan/gifts">ieirichan</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a request from my sister, who wanted a tarot prompt for Dadchi and Sugamama. And yes, Sugawara is genderbent here because the cards said so.<br/>
<br/>
That said, please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michimiya Yui stuttered over her words, her hands shaking as she presented Sawamura Daichi a homemade good luck charm.</p><p>At a distance, Sugawara Katsuki watched with a serene smile on her face that was betrayed by the hard clutch she had over the strap of her bag. She didn’t actually think Michimiya would summon the courage to actually pull through with her intentions for Daichi.</p><p>Something must be said, however, for Katsuki’s ability to hide her feelings for Daichi. All this time she was fond of him, but knew he wouldn’t want to be distracted by a relationship. He had a single minded focus on volleyball but Daichi was a good person who would shower her with time he could make use elsewhere if she took their relationship forward. And so, she waited and would’ve continued to wait until all the games were finished if Michimiya hadn’t been spurned on by their teammates.</p><p>A change of plans was needed, then.</p><p>Daichi, being the good person that he was, accepted the charm and undoubtedly sent Michimiya’s heart fluttering. Katsuki would’ve felt the same had she been in her captain’s position, and she couldn’t fault her for that. And though they were teammates and friends, Katsuki would not lose this fight.</p><p>Daichi made his way back to her, warm smile on his face as he held up the charm. Katsuki returned his smile with a pleasant one as her mind went into a frenzy of what to do to reel Daichi back to her side. She hadn’t prepared a good luck charm or anything, and had only accompanied Daichi to the stadium. Though that wasn’t anything special because they always walked together.</p><p>“It was nice of her to make one for the team,” he commented as they made their way further inside the stadium.</p><p>Katsuki hummed approvingly. At least Michimiya hadn’t gone all out then, and Daichi was too nice to doubt her intentions or think deeper of it. Simple blessings, it seemed but Katsuki knew she couldn’t let her guard down.</p><p>“Daichi,” she said as she stopped, finally making up her mind.</p><p>“Hm? What is it?” Daichi responded, stopping to turn to her. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>Her smile widened, “don’t move, okay?”</p><p>“Um…okay?”</p><p>Inhaling slowly, she stepped forward and laid a hand on Daichi’s cheek. She tilted her head upwards and gently guided him to turn his head down so their lips could meet for the briefest and simplest of kisses.</p><p>It lasted no more than a second or two before she stepped away and smiled up at him to smugly say, “for good luck.”</p><p>Daichi stood still even as his ears turned a bright shade of red that stroked Katsuki’s ego. She hoped that was his first kiss because she didn’t have any experience prior to that one, and she’d rather try not to compete with some stranger that shouldn’t matter.</p><p>“You…that…”</p><p>“Yes?” She replied innocently and fluttered her lashes at him.</p><p>“Katsuki—did that…what, what was that?”</p><p>“Hm? I already said it was for good luck.”</p><p>He blinked at her, and blinked again before he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. For a moment Katsuki grew worried that Daichi would get mad or turn her down but then he opened his eyes, and she could feel the fire behind them.</p><p>“Just one?”</p><p>Katsuki blinked slowly at the question. A smirk growing at the corner of her lips as she met his eyes. “Anymore and you’ll be distracted.”</p><p>“I need to be energized for the game,” he insisted cheekily.</p><p>“How about this instead?” She matched his wide grin as she stepped into his space and tilted her head up so that their lips were only breaths apart. “I’ll kiss you as many times as you want, in anyway that you want—when you win the game.”</p><p>“When?” He repeated with a low chuckle. His large hand rested on her waist, heavy and warm. He pulled her against him so that their chests were pressed together, and he inhaled her scent. “I was planning to wait until the game was over, you know.”</p><p>Her mind was spinning and her chest was warm. They were always in sync that she shouldn’t have worried needlessly about losing him, but this was good, too. Great, even. Now that they weren’t holding back anything—or well, until after the game, at least.</p><p>“I got impatient,” she answered him as she ran her hands on his sides. “Enough of this, you have a game to win.”</p><p>He laughed again as he pulled away from her. Though he kept looking down at her, his eyes soft and warm. “Prepare yourself, there’s no way I’ll allow us to lose.”</p><p>Katsuki hummed, running the tip of her tongue over her lips. “I’ll be waiting.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can also find me on <a href="https://serikkun.tumblr.com/"><b>tumblr</b></a>. (I'm accepting regular fic requests and tarot fic requests like this one!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>